Why Am I A Cat
by call me K.S.C
Summary: Why is Sakura a cat? And Why is Sasuke talking about destiny and Sakura as a future wife? No Uchiha Massacure. SasuSaku. sorry you guys. this story is gonna be done. it was just a story for my english class but i put it here. so its done/ only a oneshot!


**Me: Okay. This is my first story ever. I tried my best to make this good.**

**Sakura: It's true. She checked for grammer and spelling mistakes like 5 times.**

**Me: Oh, and my name is Kat.**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Naruto: Can you say anything other than hn, teme?!**

**Sasuke: Aa, Dobe**

**Naruto: Why I outta!**

**Sasuke: You'll do what!**

**'Guys starts to bicker'**

**Sakura: guys! Kat is scared.**

**me: 'hiding behind Sakura'**

**Guys: sorry**

**Sakura: Okay, SasuSakuforever77 does not own Naruto, but she does own this story.**

**me: on with the story!!!**

What Happened

"Wtf!? How did this happen?!" My name is Sakura. I live by myself. Both of my parents died of sickness when I was young. I am 13 years old. I just woke up feeling really strange and the

room looked really big.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure that I'm just being paranoid." Then I walkedto my mirror and looked at myself. "OMFG!" Then I realized that instead of talking in human language, I was actually

meowing. I had actually turned into a light pink cat with black eyes and had hints of red on the tip of my tail. Then I did what anyone would do if they got turned into a cat, . . . I freaked

out. After I calmed myself down, I started thinking about what actually happened yesterday.

Yesterday, I was walking down the street when the sun's heat waves started to really affect me. I walked over to the park and sat down next to a tree. After a while, the scorching heat

turned really warm and comforting that I actually fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw a black cat with black eyes and had streaks of red on it's tail. It walked over to me and climbed onto

my lap. It started purring. After a while, it got up and climbed onto my back. Swiftly, it put a collar onto my neck. I looked at it and the collar was black with 2 bells, one of the bells was

pink and the other one was red. The I looked at the cat again and noticed that it had a cut on one of it's paws. I quickly got out a bandage roll and started to rap it's foot with the

bandages. After I was done, it licked my hand, waved it's tail in good bye, and left.

"Huh, maybe the cat knows why I'm like this." Then I quickly jumped out the window and landed on a tree branch. I quickly jumped limb from limb all the way to the park. When I arrived, I  
noticed that I wasn't alone."Hey, pretty. You want to come over to my place?" said a cat. "No thank you." Right after I said that the other cat started to get really mad and pounced on

top of me. "Get off of me!" Then out of nowhere the same cat I met yesterday tackled the other cat off of me. "Come on!" he said. I quickly got to my feet and followed him to the same

tree where I first met it. "You! Who are you, and why am I a cat?" Then instead of answering my question, it started chuckling. "Why are you laughing? This is not a laughing matter."

"Your absolutely right. I'm sorry. My name is Sasuke. I was laughing or chuckling because I can't belive that I found my future darling so fast." he said. "Wait, what do you mean by future

darling?" "You see, you were chosen by the goddess, Nyx, to become lovers with one of her people, neko people I mean, I have been having visions of a girl with pink hair and when

transformed into a cat, a pink cat with black eyes and hints of red in her tail and that description matches you perfectly." "Wait, but what does this collar have anything to do with this?"

"That collar has some of the goddess, Nyx's powers. It also has the power to tell if the person who has the collar on is the person who is one of the animal clans. My special ability is the

control fire and lighting. I did some check up and it seems like you have the abilities water and nature." "Oh, okay. . . how do you look like when you are human?" He took of his collar and  
he turned into a human. He was about 6;3, has dark brown hair, has black eyes, and had black cat ears and tail.

"Darling, turn back into a human please." I instantly blushed when I heard the word "darling" come out of his mouth. Miraculously, we both had clothes on after we turned back into

people. Instead of my pajamas I had on a light pink top and a black and red skirt. I had pink cat ears and tail. "Why do I still have my cat ears and tail?!" "Its okay sweetie. Just will your

ears to stay down and your tail to stop moving." "Aww! I can only keep my tail still. I can't keep my ears down." "Then I'll hide it like this!." He hugged me and in an instant nobody could

have told if I was a girl with cat ears or if I was just a girl getting hugged by her boyfriend. He let go when there was no one in sight then grabbed my hand, smiled, kissed me, and ran to  
the end of the park. He put his collar on a bush and light shoned through. A secret door opened and we saw a smiling woman. She said," Aw! My little Sasuke found his destined woman.

How Kawaii!" " Fuuu. Mom, can you please stop embarrassing me infront of my future wife?" "Wait, Mom, and future wife!?" "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Mikoto, Sasuke's mom. And I already  
know who you are. Every morning, Sasuke would wake up, with his ears perked up and tail straight up in excitement , saying,"Mom there is a girl named Sakura. Nyx keeps on giving me

dreams saying,"Sasuke, there is a girl named Sakura. She is your destined woman. There will be hardships but you must deal with it if you want your lives to be happy. " I have to find

her!" I'm just glad that he was finally able to find you. He had me worried that he would never find you." "I do not say that! Mom, don't make up things on your own!" he said. I giggled at  
the sight of both of them. "Well Sakura, you will be sleeping with Sasuke," said Mikoto. "Come on, lets go," said Sasuke.

"This is your room!" "Yeah, why," he asked. "Hm, well, i don't know, cause it's huge!!" "So I guess your going to sleep with me," he said. "Wait, why?" "Cause there isn't an another bed,"  
he said. "Fine, but I'm going to take a shower first. These ears and tails are so annoying. Wait are cat nekos the only nekos or are there more?" "There are other nekos. There are the

fish nekos which are actually more like mer-people, dog nekos but we get along just fine, and etc,"he said. After that I took a shower and came out. I sat on the chair and turned on his

computer. He had pictures of cherry blossoms as his wallpaper. "You know your supposed to ask before you touch other people's things," said a voice. I spun around fast to see Sasuke

chuckling with wet hair and no shirt. "OMG. You scared me. I didn't hear you come out of the shower. You know your going to catch a cold like that." I quickly grabbed the towel and

started to dry his hair. "There done. Alright. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." " So am I," he said. I climbed into his bed end laid down. His bed was huge. It could have fit 4 people on it

with space left over for 3 cats and 2 dogs. He climbed onto the bed next and hugged me. I snugggled into his bare chest and smiled. "Good night, Sasuke." He lifted my face, kissed me,

and said,"Good night my beautiful cat princess." I blushed then I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Sasuke shifting around me. I got off the bed, grabbed my clothes, and went in the bathroom. After I did all my needs, I walked out to see Sasuke smiling

at me. "Morning, hon." "Morning,"he said. "Why are you smiling so happily?" "Well, it's not everyday where I am able to see an angel in the morning," he said. "Thanks, hon. Now hurry

up, we're meeting your mom for breakfast, and after that we are going to see what weapon chooses me at the weapons room." After Sasuke got ready, we went to his mom. We ate

some delicous omlets, courtesy of Mikoto. Then we walked over to the weapons room with Mikoto, and Sasuke. "Oh! That reminds me, what is your weapon?" "Mine is a kantana. I also

heard that some people can get more then one weapon because the goddess,Nyx, allows them to," he said. Then we arrive to the weapons room. When we stepped in, a girl with dog

ears and tail came hopping up to us. "Hello. My name is Carra, and I am the proud manager of the weapons room. Please step in and which ever weapons start to glow is the one or ones  
for you," said Carra. I walked deep in and all of a sudden a pair of kantanas, a gun, a staff, and a sycthe started to glow. "WOW! That is the first time I saw that much of weapons glow,"

said Carra.

**Me: Wow, I wrote a lot! Anyways, Sasuke, do you like the story?**

**Sasuke: I like it because Sakurais going to be my future wife.**

**Me: we'll see if that really happens.**

**Sasuke: Whaaaa!! Your so mean, Kat!!**

**Me: Sasuke, if your gonna be like that then go cry to Sakura.**

**Sasuke: Whaaaa, SAKURA!!!!**

**Me: 'Sweatdrops' okay please subscribe. If you do I will give you cake! . . . Kaka sensei! Where did you put the cake?!**

**Kakashi: It's on the counter.**

**Naruto: Ey Kat, When do I come out?**

**Me: Later**

**Naruto: Okay**

**Me: Alright. Say bye everyone!**

**Everyone: Bye!!!**


End file.
